Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Various different Narutos, the different little works, and the different Chūnin Exams Finals. From cliché seen, to most unorthodox never-been-done, this reflects the many different personalities that exist. Crossovers are aplenty in this collection.
1. The Powers of That Little Black Book

The Chūnin Exams: It is that time of year where after varying tests, people from all around the world come to one village (if they can) to witness the finalists fight for determine their skills, while judges would evaluate how they have fared, whether or not the person has gained a victory or a loss. This year's Chūnin Exams was hosted in Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni. All was going well; tourism because of the Chūnin Exams brought many people from all around the country and out, people had their seats to witness a gladiator-like spectacle between ninjas whom are trying to earn their rank as Chūnin, and spectators from the Chūnin Exams who did not get past the Preliminary Rounds a month ago were there to support their fellow ninjas on, or in this case, those who knew that Naruto would be facing the Hyuuga would watch as his lucky streak ended here.

"May I have your attention!" he called out, waiting as everyone stopped talking and focused all their attention down on him, "Now, welcome to the final matches of the Chūnin Exams. Before we begin, let's once again introduce the eight Genin who made it all the way here today." The youths stood at attention as the applause echoes for the youths waiting to win this tournament and earn the rank of Chūnin.

"Now, like in the Preliminary Exams, a winner is decided if the opponent cannot continue, by death, or if I step in to stop the match."

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

"Now, would Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto step up? The rest please vacate the arena floor."

The other Genin not involved in the first match retreat off the field towards the stands, where the other Genin and their senseis stand at attention. The Suna-nins stayed well away from the Konoha-nins, however. In the Hyuuga Sky Box were Hiashi and his younger daughter Hanabi.

"There isn't another who received such thick Hyuuga blood, so watch closely, Hanabi," he told his daughter.

"Hai otou-sama," she answered.

"You will not win this match," Neji says, "Fate denies your victory."

"Hyuuga Neji VS Uzumaki Naruto! Hajime!" shouts the Proctor, before disappearing to watch from his safety area off the field.

Now, from here on out, everything that happened according to the anime adaptation, and the manga series, went exactly as written by Kishimoto. Naruto defied Neji's "fate to lose" and broke various people of their one-sided beliefs about him as a person in life; he humiliated as well as beaten Hyuuga Neji, but also broke his prejudicial views of the world around him, and made a future ally and friend at this point in time. But, this is fanfiction. What happened here, a different scenario plays itself in another universe, by a different Uzumaki Naruto.

Here are some of those different scenarios...

* * *

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**The Powers of That Little Black Book**

"What are you doing?" Neji demanded, seeing his opponent did not listen to his SOB story.

Naruto simply wrote Neji's full name, age, and then adds in "death by seal torture". He then adds in Sasuke's name simply because he hated the bastard, and his reason for death is overconfidence against a stronger opponent (which in this case, would be Gaara and his powers over sand through his Jinchuuriki status).

"Nothing... I just wrote that I won this match. Shi... ne..."

And with his hand, snaps the little black book shut. Neji growls angrily at this.

"Don't mock me you bastard orphan!" he roars, and charges in, ready to strike Naruto between the eyes and impale his brain with a chakra shot, but his fingers stop a millimeter from touching him. He started screaming in pain as a burning heat started to erupt on his forehead.

"What! What are you doing to me?" he yells.

"Nothing... I just wrote down I won..."

He stands there, calm, near emotionless, as Neji rips his hitai-ate off his forehead. There, was the caged bird seal, and it was active. Hiashi from his position saw this through his eyes; he was shocked. No one was using the seals! No one! Looking around, he could see the Hyuuga Elders were just as confused and shocked one of their seals was going off for no reason at all.

_You're such a cruel human, Naruto,_ Ryuk stated in connected thought to the blond.

Ryuk simply gets an internal thought of a cruel laugh in reply, while outside the mindscape, Naruto watches Neji slowly die of seal torture. The seal was burning harsher, like hot fire pokers impaling through the eyes. That's what Neji felt, and more. An unimaginable pain that would break a weak-willed man... He was clawing at his face at this point, trying to make this pain stop. His nails dug into his skin, breaking bloody marks, until he ripped into his eyes. Many people watching felt sick and disgusted by this. Tenten and Lee were staring horrified. The other Genin watch with sick stomachs (Sakura hurled). A fleshy explosion is what many would contribute to Neji's head exploding in a gory manner, detonated by the Caged Bird Seal overloading in foreign death-like energy. Naruto simply scrapes the blood and brain matter off his clothes before turning to a visibly ill Genma.

"I win."


	2. Butterfly Genjutsu

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**Butterfly Genjutsu** (Or Can A Kunai Go Snicker-Snack?)

My name is Naruto. I guess you could say I'm a ninja. After all, I DO serve Konoha as one of their many weapons in human form. After all, in the end, we're but tools for villages who desire bloodshed and death. Naïve children growing up wanting to be ninja, believing it's all fun and games until they take their first kill, and then before they know it, are forced to kill and kill some more, slowly chipping away their psyche, and encasing their heart in a little bit more of black tar that eventually envelopes their souls in darkness. If this was a different world, humanity would have destroyed the "monsters" who fashion children into murderous brainwashed soldiers. After all, each village is different, but the brainwash is all the same: insert name of village is the enemy; you must kill them before they kill you. It's all the same garbage. They never got that chance to brainwash me. I've already gone insane, or so they clarify me as such. Even as a Jinchuuriki, a supposed human weapon of mass destruction, I was already off the deep-end.

And no, despite what many claim is true; Kurama never did turn me into an insane demon brat. I simply delved into another realm once closed-off centuries upon centuries ago, before my world I thought I knew came after another calamity that destroyed the old world. How else could you explain microwaves, computers with virtually no internet access, and trains and boats, except people still use horses or oxen-driven wagons as means of transportation? The world I am talking about is Wonderland... MY Wonderland... After an incident that left me in a coma for several years, forced to be hidden away from the masses that'd enjoy "finishing me off", I went into Wonderland. I sought Wonderland as MY sanctuary... to get away from the harshness of the real world, its bleak and blindness that draw you towards their deadly light, and then ensnare your soul when your guard is dropped.

Of course, my fractured Wonderland was fusing with the real world. A world once a memory and then told as a mere tale in the old world, was existing side-by-side in my head. Because Kurama was the strongest of the Bijuu, some of his energies were almost a direct reflectance of the true beast he and his brethren were shattered from. Thus, the slow poison once destroyed by Alice Liddell was finding a stronger form, using the chakra as a way of recreating its black existence, and empower itself. Queen Alice, the mad girl who took the crown in Queensland, sought to have the poison forever destroyed, and I was the one that will do it in her place. But first, to save Wonderland, I have to destroy the poison's obsessions it sought after. And in order to destroy the black poison, I must destroy the ninja society. In a way, those in power who breed children into killers for their ninja village are a poison in the world. What was it that mangy cat once said?

Oh, yes. I believe it was, "Those in power corrupt those around. Even the most sincere of man holds darkness in one's heart." Cheshire could very well be mentioning the old man wearing the Hokage Hat, but even I knew he's not as pure a saint everybody else is blinded to believe. Even my father is not safe from this: a killer of many people in the last war. How many did my old man kill were children forced into the ninja war? How many families did he destroy in a fortnight? Whatever... I appear to be getting off-track. Yes, sorry. I believe I talked about the destruction of the current society to prevent my Wonderland from fading forever. But the poison seeping into my real world was also dragging out the monsters of Alice's old nightmares and madness. The good side to this was the Vorpal Blade was now under my mastery... Only now I'm calling it the Vorpal Cleaver, as the blade has morphed into the shape of a meat butcher's blade. The Hobby Horse is now the Knightmare, the Pepper Grinder is now Octo Grinder, and even Cheshire smiles madly every time he sees me use the Catnip Cannon that took the place of Hatter's Teapot Cannon.

If only you were there when I somewhat slipped from my peaceful state. Sasuke, my opponent (yes, it wasn't Neji... I was to face Sasuke in the finals) had been enraged when his little training in order to defeat Gaara was in vain. Because I had defeated Neji quickly, the matches gone through quicker and I barely scraped a victory against Gaara. They should have disqualified the Uchiha but the ass-kissers didn't want to. But I heard rumors our future clientele were disappointed that us as a whole (in meaning the whole village of Uchiha ass-kissers) would blatantly favor one whole person above all others; even the Fire Daimyō made verbal note of this. Still, Sasuke was mad because he could never prove his strengths against Gaara whom I knew would simply crush him under tons of sand and microscopically grind him. His jutsu failed against the shooting power of the Octo Grinder, or the explosive super-heated balls of water from the Catnip Cannon, or the crushing blows from my Knightmare. And when he tried to use Chidori on me, the Vorpal Cleaver sliced through the jutsu and part of his hand.

It's a shame the match would never continue because many ninja whom favor Sasuke stepped in, thus granting me automatic victory due to interference. But the invasion sprung off from there... and then my nightmares broke free and began to flood the world under waves of black corrosive ink. I'm the only one who can stand against this evil... to save MY Wonderland. But to save my Wonderland, I must first sacrifice my old world...

Only then will I and the Queen survive and be safe...


	3. Why So Serious?

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**Why So Serious?**

Naruto gives a mad smile, as the hardened roots of his (to the surprise of everybody present) **Mokuton** (Wood Release) jutsu kept Neji from making any virtual escape. With a punch to the face, the poor prick was dazed, before Naruto places the edge of his kunai to the boy's right side of his mouth. This special kunai was thinner than a standard one, but its center was filled with a type of special complex venom he make using venom samples all around the world.

"Let's put a smile on that face."

"Stop!" Genma shouted, deciding to end this psychological torture.

However Naruto didn't hear and with a quick slice, he savagely sliced the skin, before making a mirror move. Bleeding, screaming in horrific pain, Neji could only struggle as he tries to break free. He pockets his kunai as Genma rushed in with several other Jōnin, one of them Maito Gai. But the madly-smiling Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi did nothing.

"At least he's smiling now," he stated, before giggling insanely.

He was ignored in favor of getting the injured boy free from the thick reddish brown tree roots still slowly crushing Neji's body.

"How the hell could he... he's sick!" shouted Temari. She believed all Konoha ninjas were weak tree-hugging assholes. But then she met Naruto, and saw his madness when he brutally took out the Inuzuka a month ago, as well as injuring the boy's pride by torturing his nin-ken before ending its life. And now, seeing the true descent of madness eluding from the Uzumaki boy, Temari feared that somehow... he was worst than Gaara.

In her own little world, Hinata was keeping her actions as hidden as possible. Seeing Naruto in such devious action... it got her hot and bothered.


	4. Here, Naruto Uses a Different Summoning

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**Here, Naruto Uses a Different Summoning  
**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto roars, overpowering all of his immense chakra into the summoning. A virtual whirlwind of intense power flows off him like a brilliant flame.

Instead of the Toads, he already had the power to summon. His summons were beings of a different tier of strength, once known and beheld as powerful gods, goddesses, and beasts of power of another time. But, as Naruto poured all of his chakra into this, he was breaking past the normal boundary of summon tiers and reaching the fourth tier of summoning platforms. In the end, what he summoned was Bahamut Zero, who lay to waste a giant crater in Hi no Kuni and parts of the surrounding countries.

You can be sure nobody survived being atomically vaporized by a beam of pure planetary-like destruction by the strongest of the Bahamut dragon species... except its summoner, Naruto...


	5. Avada Kedavra!

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**Avada Kedavra!**

"May I have your attention!" he (the Jōnin for the finals, Genma) called out, waiting as everyone stopped talking and focused all their attention down on him, "Now, welcome to the final matches of the Chūnin Exams. Before we begin, let's once again introduce the eight Genin who made it all the way here today." The youths stood at attention as the applause echoes for the youths waiting to win this tournament and earn the rank of Chūnin.

"Now, like in the Preliminary Exams, a winner is decided if the opponent cannot continue, by death, or if I step in to stop the match."

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

"Now, would Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto step up? The rest please vacate the arena floor."

The other Genin not involved in the first match retreat off the field towards the stands, where the other Genin and their senseis stand at attention. The Suna-nins stayed well away from the Konoha-nins, however. In the Hyuuga Sky Box were Hiashi and his younger daughter Hanabi.

"There isn't another who received such thick Hyuuga blood, so watch closely, Hanabi," he told his daughter.

"Hai otou-sama," she answered.

"You will not win this match," Neji says, "Fate denies your victory."

"Hyuuga Neji VS Uzumaki Naruto! Hajime!" shouts the Proctor, before disappearing to watch from his safety area off the field.

Naruto stared as Neji taunted him; calling him a dead-last and that fate would grant him this fight and prove he was a loser. Naruto simply replied that if he was a loser why was he a slave to his own clan with the seal on his forehead behind his hitai-ate. That action pissed Neji off and he charged at him with anger in his eyes. Naruto gazed to the crowds and saw Hinata. Their eyes lock and she gave a gentle nod.

_FLASHBACK_

"Her heart should be better now, as long as she takes her potions, Naruto," Hermione informed Naruto, who nodded, thankful for the young woman's help. The world's greatest witch of her generation and inventor of potions and medicines that would cure many ailments and problems commonly dealt with in the muggle world (as well as the wife of Harry Potter; yes you read right!) for wizarding counters.

"Thank you Hermione."

She smiles softly.

"Hinata, are you feeling okay?"

She nodded gently; amazed the young woman healed her heart when all the best the Medic-nins could do were weekly sessions in chakra re-genesis therapy (in this part of the short story Hinata has not yet met Kabuto who healed her heart in a snap before his ultimate betrayal of Konoha).

"You should take it easy though, but given a couple of weeks you'll be back to normal," Hermione informed the girl.

"Hinata... we should just leave. This village does not love us."

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto held her hands in his.

"When you looked at me three weeks ago... before Neji-teme struck you in the heart... I saw your emotions. I'm sorry I didn't see them sooner. Please... forgive me..."

She tears up. "N-Naruto-kun... I don't blame you..."

He hugs her, and Hermione smiles sadly at the scene. Young love. She was reminded of all those times she's had similar moments with Harry throughout their Hogwarts years.

"Let's run away then, together... Hinata-hime..."

She looks deeply into her eyes. "Where can we run off to? We'll be hunted down for abandoning the village. And my... my father will have me branded like a slave and locked away in the clan compound if I run away with you."

"Hiashi will never touch you nor will he and that clan of old stooges soil your beauty with that cursed seal of theirs." His eyes blazed with emotion, and Hinata sees it clearly. "And I know a place where we can go."

And he directs his gaze to Hermione.

"Harry and I talked about this for quite awhile, and we knew that one day Naruto would come seeking our world for a new life. We're prepared to help in any way we can." She took out two medallions on chain necklaces.

Naruto looks to Hinata.

"Well?"

"... Okay. Let's run away together."

Naruto smiles, and kisses her. This would be one of many kisses they would share for the years to come.

_END FLASHBACK_

He simply took out a brownish gray ash stick and leaps out of his attack range. He twists his body around and points his "stick" at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Neji wasn't fast enough and he was struck by the jet of green light in the back. He collapsed to the dirt face first and ceased to move. Neji attempted to assassinate Hinata a month ago during the prelims, and should have been court-marshaled because the Hokage himself had been watching. But nothing could be done and the Hyuuga council members did nothing about the incident leaving Sarutobi's hands virtually tied. Both he and Hinata have decided to take matters into their own hands, and had been fully prepared for this moment. As predicted, the Hyuuga council that were there along with Hiashi, stood up shocked and angry Neji was defeated so effortlessly and by a jet of green light fired form a STICK. Genma Shunshins next to Neji and gasped; he had to make the announcement.

"Winner by death: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looks to Hinata.

"Hinata, activate the Portkey now!"

Hinata got up and grasped a phoenix-shaped medallion. Uttering the name of her dead mother, she vanished in a crack of magic shocking their friends and teammates they are going to leave behind. Naruto took off his hitai-ate and threw it into the air, where with a short Reducto it was destroyed. He snaps his wand next and discards it whilst drawing his real one: Japanese Black and White Pine in a spiral helix fuse, at nine inches of length, with the core of an ancient fox demon.

"I quit, and Hinata and I are leaving this cesspool of a village and are eloping, so fuck you Hiashi and your abusive clan!" With the middle finger flashed, he grabs his own medallion and utters the name Kurama. The fox sealed inside him simply smirks as his jailer vanished in a crack of magic before the ANBU could stop him. Naruto and Hinata left chaos and pandemonium in their wake.

In another world, linked by an ancient city some known as the Forbidden City, a wizarding couple waited for Naruto to arrive, before all four leave for England. Naruto and Hinata started a new life together, where Hinata soon also learned she too could wield magic like Naruto, and being able to put down the blood-stained weapons of their kunai live their life as normal teenagers (teenagers that could climb walls with their feet and roof hop like superheroes could in comic books *coughBatmancough*). The old life they abandoned that was filled with nothing but pain and hardships, never came back... until twelve years later... when a certain one-eyed scarecrow, a pink-haired woman, a man with a giant of a white dog, and a woman with the reddest of red eyes emerged through a portal of the old Uzushiro ruins and into the Forbidden City baring the hitai-ates of the Shinobi Alliance.


	6. Angelic Fox

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**Angelic Fox  
**

CRASH!

The sound could be heard from miles as a giant fox-like giant made of metal landed in the ring... well, barely sit inside the large stadium's arena.

"I'm here," boomed Naruto's voice from speakers, "I had some trouble getting the repairs done but I managed to fly here before I was late!"

Unfortunately, Neji was underneath the right metal foot of Kurama, his angel and the well-known Asian Deus Champion on the International scale. Naruto blinked as his computers beeped, before pinpointing an anomaly on his angel.

"Uhh... I think I stepped in something."

The foot is lifted, and everybody groaned in sickness as they saw the smeared remains of Neji on the fox's foot. He used the stone edge to "scrape" Neji off.

With a black backdrop behind him, Mayor Adam West laughs before looking at the cameras.

"What?" he exclaims.


	7. The Black Shadow of Metal Country

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**The Black Shadow of Metal Country  
**

A month had passed, and the fourteen possible Chūnin hopefuls lined... well, eleven hopefuls lined up in front of the wide audience of the open arena. Also here was the Metarukage, Malik Ishtal, and the Arashikage, Brut Kishida, of the western continent to foresee these events alongside the Hokage and Kazekage of the east, among other very important persons, companies, businesses, ECT. Needless to say, the arena was jam-packed. Chūnin exams were the most watched events of the year, and brought in tons of money, another reason why it circulated. Jōnin exams were held privately and were too risky for spectators, with A-rank jutsus flying about.

"Ahh, Hokage-dono." Sarutobi turned around, and smiled friendly as two men walked up.

"Metarukage-dono, Arashikage-dono. A pleasure to meet you two." The Arashikage, Brut Kishida, was a bald man with what remained of his hair pulled into a braided ponytail. He had cold black-looking eyes, and wore the traditional kimono outfit, which was outfitted with the Storm customs of lightning bolt-shaped shoulder gauntlets, lightning bolt charms dangling off leather string from the wrist sleeves, and a yellow obi sash tied to the waist. The kimono itself was a light gray, with yellow design markings over the right portion of the uniform, and the hakama pants were a royal blue, with strapped brown sandals. His ears were pierced with a set of earrings, which were the symbols of Storm Country.

"And the Kazekage-dono, a pleasure to meet you," greeted Malik.

The disguised Orochimaru nodded. "Likewise..."

"Thank you all for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chūnin Selection Exam! We will now start the main tournament matches between the twelve participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay in your seats and watch until the end," the third Hokage in a loud and clear voice announced, heard by everyone in the stadium.

With those who did not advance, they crowded around, Metal next to the Leaf as Metal Class spoke amongst them, while the Leaf held a similar but subdued conversations. Hayate joined the competitors in the arena.

"Rules: you can win by killing, knocking out, or making the other surrender. To surrender, raise your hand and proclaim your surrender, along with your name. Now, our first match is Uzumaki Haku vs. Hyuuga Neji. Will everyone else please report to the box in front for your use?"

**Haku Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga**

As everyone left the field, Haku and Neji remained, as the pale-eyed shinobi shifted into Jyuuken stance, as Haku pulled out a metal bar and it extended into her staff weapon. She spun it lazily into the air and caught it, shifting into her own style stance, one completely foreign to the Leaf.

"You are fated to lose," Neji said, "give up."

"Fate this," she retorted with the flip of her middle finger. Neji developed an eye tick.

"Hajime!" Hayate yelled from his safe position.

"**Hyōton: Kooritsugi** (Ice Release: Ice Stage)," Haku whispered to herself mostly, as she stabbed her staff into the ground, and focusing her chakra sent a wave of ice blue chakra to flare out. When Neji ran at Haku while she was doing this, he suddenly leap into the air to evade the wave of chakra thinking it was an attack but upon landing immediately fell to his rear because the entire floor had been transformed into a giant ice rink. Haku giggled and started to skate along the ice, spinning her staff amazingly.

"**Hyōton: Touketsurenda** (Ice Release: Frozen Barrage)!" With a slash, several balls of spiked ice were launched at Neji; he shunshins out of harms way. He still had trouble staying on the slippery ice, as Haku suddenly skated in his direction and lashed out with a spinning kick that sent him back onto his rear. She smiled, as she skates elegantly drawing awes from the audience.

"Stop fooling around and fight me!" Neji yelled struggling to stay upright.

"Yeah right! As a little girl I always enjoyed skating on ice." Despite this being a match, Haku performed one of the simple skating jump moves, eliciting a polite applause from the audience.

She formed seven hand signs before grasping her staff, as the crystal began to glow. She created this secret jutsu after her Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, Diamond Storm, and her Thousand Flying Water Needles. "**Hijutsu: Aisu Kurisuittou** (Ice Crystal Sword)!" Water shot out like a beam before rapidly condensing and freezing into a solid sharp blade of ice, shaped as a swallow tail of sorts (similar to Rockman Zero's Z-Saber). She popped the staff base into its handle form and twirled the blade in her hand. Skating at Neji and lashing out, cutting a mark into the teen's chest and ruining his clothing.

"I heard that the Hyuuga in the history books are to be the strongest clans of Fire Country today despite having some sort of martial law or something... of course I didn't pay attention in History class." She came at him again, this time boosting a bit of wind to her speed and slashing at him once more, this time blood began to drip from the right shoulder. Neji winced in pain as he bit down on his lower lip to not cry out. Crying out in pain is a show of weakness.

"Is this all the Hyuuga has to offer, because if it's true then you should hang up the headband." She shattered the ice blade and cocked the handle out to its staff form. Swinging it, two streams of water shot out and formed into Ice Dragons that flew towards the Leaf-nin, roaring.

Neji snarled in rage, mad that the woman before him dared to say he was weak. "**Hakkeshou Kaiten** (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand Heavenly Spin)!" Hiashi in his booth stared in shock, at seeing a Main Branch technique used by a lower rank branch member of the Hyuuga Clan. He kept spinning as the ice soon developed spider cracks, and loud audible cracks echoed, spreading out in a mile wide radius as the dragons splintered into sparkling shards on contact.

Suddenly, he had appeared before Haku when the ice had cracked and she collapsed from the force. Neji sneered at her. "You are in my range of Deviation. **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou** (Eight Divination Signs: Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)!" With a kick, the staff was sent flying where the spike end of the staff bottom stuck to the icy ground, "Two Strikes!" Haku was struck by two thrusts, feeling tenketsu close, "Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four!"

Haku winced, and spat up a bit of blood, trying hard to get up.

Neji glares. "Give up, fate predicts your failure and allow me victory."

=0=6=8=4=0=

"No I don't!" yelled Fate high in the clouds beside Kami.

=0=4=8=6=0=

She sneered at the arrogant Hyuuga. "**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou** (Thousand Flying Water Needles)!" The staff's top glowed, responding before water spewed forth into needles, immediately turning to ice as Neji was struck several times before he Shunshin away. However the damage was already done.

"**Hyōton: Hyōkai Tsunami** (Ice Release: Frozen Tsunami)!" The staff once again unleashed a tidal wave of water from the blue crystal, washing over the field and her as she held breath. Neji was screaming as the tidal wave washed over him with a powerful splash, spraying many of the audience members soaking wet and cold. When the wave subsided, Haku was drenched in waist-deep water as what remained of the ice chunks floated. Somehow, the water washed away her top freeing her breasts into the open air.

"... She just lost her top," said Sakura. Both her and Ino looked down at their chests, and then somewhat crossed their arms. Can someone say jealous? Bad enough Hinata has early development in the chest area than most girls her age...

"What an unyouthful occurrence to have befallen her!" Lee yelled in his usual loud voice. With the Jōnins watching in the audience, a man in green spandex yelled the exact same thing.

"Damn... lost my top again," she whispered, annoyed that a lot of men in the audience were whistling lustily at her while crossing her arms to cover her assets. The other half stared at Hyuuga Neji, who was in mid-scream frozen in a block of ice that floated in the water somewhat. She growled at the perverts, wishing Kami (or the Thunder Siblings) could smite them. Naruto loved both her and Nessuru, as they were both attractive and sexy, and he had no prejudice when it comes to looks. She doesn't have big breasts, nor are they small, they were perfect for Naruto, as was the same towards Nessuru.

"Shōsha! Uzumaki Haku!" Neji was immediately retrieved and quickly taken out of the arena to the hospital to be freed from the chunk of ice and under heat blankets. She summoned an Ice Dragon through a jutsu technique once recovering her staff, and it took her over to her friends where Hina began administering medical treatment to unseal her tenketsu while Nessuru took out a scroll. Once she was healed enough, Nessuru helped with putting on another wide ribbon strap.

It took awhile, because they had to find two other Jōnins who knew Doton jutsu to drain the stadium of the water and also melt the ice to vapor. Of course, after twenty minutes and the water was now emptying out of the arena...

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hiten Raijuu**

"Next match! Uzumaki Naruto vs. Raijuu Hiten!"

There were some mixed reactions, mainly from the Leaf, since most of the adults knew about the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, except the younger generation. Hiten flew down into the arena, flames spilling from the sides of his footwear, as he laughed.

"C'mon out, Naruto! We can settle our score in this match!" Hiten yelled out.

Suddenly a purplish spiraling aura appeared in the middle of the air over the arena floor. Hell, it looked like a strange wormhole or some sort. To the Kage-ranked ninja, and those with the Byakugan, it was just a highly advanced Genjutsu technique being used for intimidation. And right now it was scaring the hell out of the Genin who came just to watch these matches, and the civilians who jammed the stadium full.

Naruto unbeknownst to anyone else used **Chakra Sori** to appear in the black hole and make his Genjutsu entrance. Then, many jaws but Nishi dropped as the brown-cloaked shinobi appeared, actually levitating in the air. Naruto smiled behind his cloak, as he floated there in the air, pushing out his Wind affinity. "Ah, Naruto the Black Shadow... Heh... just 'cuz we're comrades doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

The portal closed and wavered out of existence, dispelled by Naruto. "Likewise," Naruto replied.

Many shinobi would kill to possess such an ability of levitation, since such an art was not physically possible, even for a Wind affinity user. Right now, a certain young lady with a giant fan strapped to her back was drooling at such an ability which Naruto possessed. She could only fly for short distances using her Wind affinity, and that was using her battle fan. Flight without aid was still impossible, yet this kid has done just that.

"You know Naruto... I am sure many ninja that surround us wonder how the person they want to kill is still alive, and defying the laws of physics."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Unfortunately... they don't have to acknowledge the facts that I survived dying by their hands." He smiled behind the cloak before spreading it out.

"Hajime!" Then he Shunshin out of the arena and next to the judges high above near the Kage box.

"Naruto, no hard feelings but I'm going to win this match! **Raiton: Shiro Denkou** (White Lightning)!" Hiten fired off a bolt of white lightning and Naruto blocked the electrical attack. Hiten's flames boosted him towards Naruto who met him half-way, and exchanged blows via Taijutsu styles before Hiten was kicked towards the ground. From there Naruto held out his right palm facing up, left hand clenching the wrist area and started forming a sphere of swirling chakra that many Leaf shinobi during the time of the Yondaime recognized, even Sarutobi Hizuren.

"**Rasengan: Āsubureikā **(Spiraling Sphere: Earth Breaker)!" Naruto then dropped like a stone and Hiten immediately **Kawarimi** away in place of a **Kaze Bunshin** (Wind clone). From the post-explosion of the jutsu, and the settling of dust, revealed the blonde in a crater. Naruto immediately used **Chakra Sori** to evade the three shuriken Hiten launched high in the air, causing everyone to gasp at the sudden teleportation.

"He knows the Rasengan!" Sarutobi exclaimed, sitting up from his throne chair in the Kage Booth. Orochimaru in the disguise of the Kazekage also wished to know, though he did not voice out his thoughts.

"His own style, yes... He taught the original basics to his sister Hikari," explained Malik as the two ninja engaged in Taijutsu once again, "I believe she's still working on improving the jutsu Uzumaki Kakashi left for them to master when he was on his deathbed."

Sarutobi became silent and sat back down. He had seen the letter Kushina left to Jiraiya, explaining that she had taken a copy of how the Rasengan worked, the jutsu Minato, her husband, used greatly during the Second Shinobi War. To hear that the jutsu was given to the clan on his deathbed meant the man had already gone past the border of life and death.

"How does he know that? It's a, or was, a jutsu that was only seen and known to Fire Country," said Jiraiya, popping up behind the Uzumaki Clan in the stands. Yeah, screw hiding in secret, he just saw his student's jutsu used!

Hikari looked up at the perverted old man, and giggled as she held out her hand, and before the old man's eyes, formed a Rasengan. It wasn't like what Naruto could use or what the old hermit could bring forth, but it was Hikari's perfect Rasengan. "Grandfather Kakashi taught Naruto-kun Rasengan on his deathbed. He then taught me the basics while perfecting his own style." Even with his heavy cloak donned, he was moving well and his fighting wasn't inhibited by the brown material. Naruto levitated back as he shifted through the hand signs as Hiten flew across the floor, Thunder Pike ready to strike.

"**Katon: Shounetsujigoku** (Fire Release: Hell Burner)!" He thrusted his hands out before him and unleashed a jet of dark red flames. Hiten swore and spun the Thunder Pike, but a few embers grazed him before Naruto created a ring of jade green fireballs that spun around his body, "**Kitsune-bi**!"

Hiten swore again as the fireballs collided, causing an explosion of dark red and jade green. He was sent flying back, crashing to the ground. Naruto cut off his chakra, and landed in a soft thump feet first, as his cloak stopped ruffling outward from the pushing wind energies that had kept him aloft. Naruto shifted through twelve hand signs before smiling.

"**Doton: Doseki Kobushi** (Earth Release: Golem Fist)!" The ground before Naruto erupted, forming a stone fist that levitated in the air before being launched towards Hiten, who was now back on his feet. He saw the stone fist coming his way so he did the only thing possible; he charged his weapon up and leapt into the air, twisted his body back into a vertical somersault and swung, cutting cleanly through the stone fist. As he landed the two halves smashed into dust on the wall, creating damaging holes. If anything else, that particular moment would have looked awesome in slow motion.

"**Raiton: Toraiado Ikazuchi** (Lightning Release: Triad Thunder)!" A sphere of crackling lightning akin to the famous Chidori appeared hovered over Hiten's head, before three more shot out at Naruto who got caught. The fourth sphere immediately shot over and Naruto cried out as volts of electricity poured into him within a pyramid barrier before the jutsu faded away.

Naruto had collapsed to his knees, as Hiten looked upon his opponent. Smoke was rising off the young teenager, and the ninja had to wonder how he survived such a direct assault. Many would have died from such a high electrical shock. "Sorry Naruto, but I'm winning this fight," Hiten said.

"Kiss my silk-covered ass," Naruto said, before he stood up albeit shakily, and grabbed the cloak. With one motion the cloak went flying and landed with an audible crash in its small but noticeable crater. Those who were sitting to his back saw the image of the fox with nine spread tails on the back of the bodysuit, while females in the crowd whistled at the eye-candy bodysuit.

"**KAI**!" Naruto yelled forming the Ram sign, as a flare of energy swirled around him briefly before fading, gravity seals disabled in his armor parts. With a grin he shot across the battlefield and struck an uppercut in Hiten's jaw line. As Hiten crashed against the wall, Naruto went through the signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

A blast of pink smoke, surprisingly enough appeared, and when the smoke faded there stood a pink fox with lavender eyes, white tipped tail, ears, paws, and underbelly. The fox wore a Hitai-ate around its neck, and it carried a scroll on its back. Seeing Naruto with a Fox Contract had many of the Leaf civilians having flashbacks to Kyuubi attacking. The fox dropped a scroll which Naruto quickly unsealed before picking up a strangely-colored metal helmet with fins that looked similar to that of a cobra's hood. The inside was orange, while the rest was all black. Sealing the scroll Kyuuchi the fox tucked it back into its holder and vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Hiten had stood up, and faced off Naruto who had now placed on the helmet, now completing his Black Shadow identity. He closed the back lock, his hair spilling out the back. If anything else he looked like some manga super hero or something.

"Now... time to face the true Black Shadow," said Naruto, as rings of purplish black formed and fell from his arms. "**Meiton: Jigoku Hanten** (Dark Release: Hells Rolling)!" He flung the wheels at Hiten who took to the sky, but Naruto released his wind energy and shot into the air with a super jump, and landed a roundhouse kick, before dropping down with another **Āsubureikā**. This time Hiten yelled in pain as the jutsu connected and an explosion erupted, blinding the entire floor level.

Naruto immediately leapt away from the crater, and Hiten began to shift through sixteen hand signs speedily. "**Hijutsu: Hiryuudageki** (Secret Technique: Dragon Strike)!" The gathering clouds darkened a bit as Hiten was in the air after he flown out from the crater. Flashes of lighting lashed out, and bolts crashed down in random areas. The jutsu Hiten unleashed was becoming a bit too dangerous for the civilians and fellow shinobi in the audience, and of course the ninja themselves were getting nervous.

"**Fūton: Hayabusa Tatsumaki** (Wind Release: Falcon Tornado)!" Naruto shifted through the sixteen hand signs fast as Hiten did, and the clouds exploded. A blazing chakra-made dragon roared into existence and flying down towards Naruto, while he unleashed a powerful light green energy of wind, as a translucent shape of a strange falcon formed in the destructive twister.

The two forces collided, and there were screams all around as the jutsus overpowered one another into a mighty explosion. Hiten fell from the air, and crashed through the audience, taking a few by complete accident as they collapsed into one of the hallways of the arena. Already shinobi rushed to Hiten, while Naruto himself was in a hole of his own. There was complete silence, before Hiten stirred, and he leapt out of the hole and landed in the arena floor. From the hole, Naruto stumbled through cursing rather colorfully because he sported a hand print on his cheek from the woman who slapped him (he had crashed into the women's restroom).

"I must have his blood," Gaara muttered to himself, scaring Temari and Kankuro.

Hiten and Naruto stared at one another, before grins cracked on their lips, and they began to chuckle. There was confusion spreading through the audience as the two fighters broke into full-blown laughter, Naruto walking over and donning his cloak, and Hiten retrieving his Thunder Pike. When they stared at each other, the laugher ceased as did the grins, now their faces were etched with rivalry.

Hiten smiled. Naruto smiled back.

Naruto took his position as he levitated off the ground, holding his right hand as chakra formed and began to swirl, building up power, as Hiten began to gather his lightning affinity chakra all into the Thunder Pike. The weather took this time to bring upon a cloud cover over the arena, so that the only light in the dim shadows in the open stadium was from the Rasengan forming, and the flaring chakra just emanating off the Thunder Pike. Then Naruto flew across the field and leapt into the air as the wind blew his cloak back, exposing the scar on his chest as he reared his glowing hand and then thrusted it forward.

"**Rasengan: Āsubureikā** (Spiraling Sphere: Earth Breaker)!"

"**Raiton: Raiyū Endan** (Lightning Dragon)!"

Hiten swung his Thunder Pike and launched a bluish yellow dragon made of electricity as it roared, and collided with Naruto's **Āsubureikā**, causing an explosion to filter in the air.

"Naruto!" Metal Class screamed.

"Hiten!" Souta and Souten cried.

The smoke finally cleared, and Hiten was on the ground, the Thunder Pike broken in half. Naruto was just barely able to stand, as Kyuubi was starting the healing process to the heavy injuries. Everything else needed traditional medical treatment.

"Shōsha! Uzumaki Naruto!" And then Naruto collapsed beside Hiten, the metal helmet falling off and resting to a clang on the ground. The crystal gem piece on the forehead shaped as the Kyuubi's head glittered in the sunlight that now broke through as the cloud cover passed on through. Sekai, Rin, Sanosuke, Serenade, Ryoji, Koto, Blackjack, and Chow leapt down from their seats to the floor to assist the two fallen warriors. Hiten was out cold, and Naruto was just very exhausted. Against the loud cheers for a spectacular match, the two boys were taken straight to the medical bay, while the two Kages of Metal and Storm excused themselves to check up on Hiten and Naruto.

=0=6=8=4=0=

**Forte Silvermoon vs. Shinji Takami**

Forte and Shinji displayed moves many shinobi would kill to possess, mainly because they excelled beautifully with kenjutsu mixed with few ninjutsu and taijutsu. Not to mention the rare Metal-affinity jutsu of Shinji's **Hagane Ame** (Steel Rain) jutsu. Nevertheless, Forte succeeded and advanced to the next round, but just barely. During this match Naruto had waken up thanks to Kyuubi's healing tendencies.

**Shigetaka Hayato vs. Shino Aburame**

Shino had difficulty fighting against Shigetaka due to two sword techniques, **Ittougufū** (Blade Tornado) and **Genwaku Akki Kiriorosu** (Blinding Demon Slash). But when Shino finally managed it implant one of his kikai bugs on Shigetaka, the twin sword user soon forfeited the match to preserve his own chakra reserves. Hiten had awaken and was mostly healed of his injuries though he had to take it easy.

**Kagura Uzumaki vs. Shikamaru Nara**

This match went off with a slight delay (exactly as canon) up to the point however when Shikamaru forfeited the match to Kagura (instead of Temari), who put up quite a tough fight with her scythe wielding abilities. During this interesting match some foxes had appeared, having been sent as stealth and investigation units, about enemy ninja appearing outside the village and setting up traps and such, possibly for an invasion.

**Hina Asakura vs. Hikaru Morota**

Both didn't feel like beating each other up so they both quit and left to go check on Naruto and Hiten. Sabaku no Gaara in a whirl of sand Shunshins down to the arena floor which was still damaged from the match between Kagura Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki and Hiten Raijuu. Orochimaru, in the disguise of the dead Kazekage, grinned mentally at the plan that was about to commence soon.

How badly his plan was rapidly falling to death because of a few snoopers. Metal Class left because they didn't want to wait for the late Uchiha to arrive late (plus they clearly saw Konoha heavily favored the boy; anybdy else and he/she would be DQd immediately) and due to the reports by Naruto's foxes was busy fighting off against numerous enemy shinobi that were setting up summoning rune marks, most of them from Suna and Oto. And as this fight went on, the match of Gaara versus Sasuke went down back at the arena.

"Think we should alert the village to what's happening?"

Hikari nodded to her brother. "Yup, do it! Make it an explosive notice."

As Naruto prepared his powerful jutsu technique, the match between Gaara and Sasuke heated up, with the duck-haired boy having some trouble getting through the sand defense. However, at the moment Naruto fully charged, Sasuke struck with Chidori, causing blood to spill from Gaara's arm.

"Fall back now! **Meiton: Kuragari Obarodo** (Dark Release: Darkness Overload)!"

They did so, Naruto high in the air to unleash his devastating supercharged jutsu. A powerful explosion was heard, and Orochimaru heard the explosion echo out from the Darkness Overload attack. Sarutobi looked off to the side, and then Orochimaru cursed (recognizing the position where his lackeys would summon giant three-headed snakes to destroy the outside walls) and unleashed smoke bombs while kidnapping Sarutobi. The ninja in the crowds sprinted into attack after Kabuto placed everyone under sleeping Genjutsu.

The invasion has begun... earlier than scheduled.

* * *

**Okay, to describe what this is about... this is about the Uzumaki Clan existing in a different land after the clan's old home Uzushiro was destroyed. While some would spread out across the elemental nations, the rest of the survivors banded together and migrated to the western part of the planet. Kushina dies like in canon alongside Minato, however Naruto is soon discovered to be the offspring of Kushina and taken away to live a better life in the west and thus is NOT a ninja of the Leaf, is not a ADD/ADHD brat** (an OC would take that position minus the 99.9 percent hatred by Konoha who gets killed off in the invasion by rampaging Shukaku),** and is more different than canon.**

**Terms and wordings are still part of the "Elemental Nation" speak and the whole story this chapter was taken out of** (I had another chapter of this story's discontinued plot in _The Forbidden Scroll of Stories_, labeled under Pathway XXXVII) **was in-fact my EARLY basis for expanding the Naruto world when the manga itself was still in the early stages of Shippuuden, and would be worked on time and again as well as seen in my LOZ/Naruto crossovers. This plot was going to be really great but... yeah... I eventually lost total interest but I kept it around as memories, and as a reminder of how greatly I had improved my writing as the years gone by. It also had great smutty scenes aside the action...  
**

**To clear things up: Haku is female** (part costume modeled after Rikku)** and is adopted into the Uzumaki Clan, I had a pairing between Naruto, Haku, and a female OC of the Uzumaki Clan, Itachi and Kisame are good guys in the plot** (with Itachi protecting Naruto due to a promise by Kushina when she was seven months into the pregnancy)**, Naruto's whole character basis was profiled after Bass/Forte's Battle Network counterpart, and the west are technologically more advanced than the east. Some of the OCs in the old story would soon have reincarnations and improved status in other stories that I have written such as Blackjack and Serenade, and my self-proclaimed alter-ego Sekai Ishtal** (who today can be seen living many different lives in different fanfictional universes)**. Also, the invasion would be cleared faster than canon what with the strong help of the westerners plus Naruto and his fox summons.**

**Edited a lot of mistakes... to make it look even better.  
**


	8. Force

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**Force**

"You will forfeit this match," Naruto says hypnotically.

"I will forfeit this match," Neji dully states.

Naruto smiled.

"You will serve Hinata-sama until your dead and broken with blind eyes."

"I will serve Hinata-sama until I'm dead and broken with blind eyes."

And Neji drags a kunai across his own eyes, showing no pain at all as his sharp weapon forever destroys his Byakugan. Not even Tsunade would be able to heal the damage deeply inflicted.

"Now forfeit."

Neji raises his bloodied kunai, a river of bloody tears staining his cheeks and his clothes.

"I forfeit," he announces almost quietly against the deathly silent arena. He was heard however.

Genma stared. He was... flabbergasted. How the hell... did this happen? WHAT just happened?

"Uh... Naruto wins?"

Naruto smiles, before releasing his Sith powers on Neji's brain... at the loud snap of his fingers.

Cue the blood-curdling scream mixed with that of a girlish cry of a man getting low-balled in the jewels.

Hinata (also a Sith recruited by Naruto) smiles evilly. _Good... good..._

* * *

**May have noticed... bumped the number to thirty oneshots now. And this oneshot was just cruel...  
**


	9. Hyōton

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**Hyōton** (Ice Release)

When Naruto used an ice jutsu, he shocked many. When he in twelve seconds won his fight against Neji by firing a beam of ice and freezing him in a chunk of chilling ice, he broke many people's views on him. Because he won so fast, Sasuke was disqualified when the Daimyō grew sick of waiting for the last Uchiha. He effortlessly quelled an invasion by taking out Orochimaru's prized back-up via freezing Gaara in a large ice cube. When most of the council (those that despise him) refuses to accept the Fire Daimyō's consideration of granting him Chūnin Rank (after Orochimaru was killed via frostbite), Naruto froze the naysayers in ice. The world was saved three years later because Jiraiya now took a more active interest in training Naruto instead of sleeping with hookers and leaving Naruto to slow training sessions on chakra control. Funny how a simple little change can either save the world or change it forever. Strange though... Neji eventually got over his pride and took the stick out his butt, but Sasuke... well... frostbite to one's genitalia can ruin a (power greedy) brat's chances of "getting lucky".


	10. Gemini Kitsune VS Condor Geograph

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack. And in this chapter as I will explain in the end will contain light spoilers from _Ryuusei no Naruto_.

* * *

**Gemini Kitsune VS Condor Geograph**

"I won't lose to a deadbeat loser like you," Neji said, ignoring how hurt he was, "your fate is to lose."

_"It seems like it, but he has more power than you'll ever have, human,"_ a mysterious voice spoke.

Everyone heard it.

Ino was looking around, as were the others. "What the heck? Where's that voice-"

Someone's screaming alerted them to a pink bird-like creature which had now revealed itself to Neji.

"Oh my Kami, it's a ghost!" Kiba shouted.

The bird-like UMA continued to speak to Neji. "You desire power. I can see it in your eyes. Your heart cries for freedom because your so-called clan uses a seal that brands your forehead, enslaving your body and will to them with an iron-clad fist. You desire their death... I can give you that power, to lash out at everyone who wants to chain you to the earth..."

**_DAMN!_**

_Damn is right... one of those EM Life Forms!_

**_This is bad... this thing's the same energy frequency as the Brachio that fused with Gatō. Naruto, stop him quick!_**

"Accept me and spread your wings, or be chained down and imprisoned... what do you want?"

Neji was twitching, before he stilled and looked up. Naruto threw his kunai straight at Neji, however it was too late. With a crow of approval, the bird shot right into Neji's body, generating a brilliant light that blinded everyone and also shielded from the kunai which bounced away. The light faded, and silence descended.

**_Naruto... we may not have a choice... we may be forced to tip our hand. No one has the power to stop him in this state... except us.  
_**

_Shit,_ Naruto swore mentally.

In place of Hyuuga Neji was a giant bird-like monster made of metal in colors of red, white, and hints of green. It lets out the cry of a hawk as the turbines roar to life and fire explodes from the ends as it zooms off in a burst. It was releasing power in waves, making Naruto grimace at the force of corruption coming from the UMA that had fused itself to the Hyuuga boy. Condor Geograph flew back, as ports opened up, and he fires bird-like rockets at Hiashi and the Hyuuga Clan. However Hiashi proved why he was Lord Hyuuga by using a secret Hyuuga technique called the Empty Air Palm, firing quick bursts of air and chakra. The flying projectiles were blown out of the air, explosion from each invisible wind-like strike.

"Now that I have wings... I can show that going against fate equals death, starting with the man who sent my father to his!"

He let out a loud bird-like cry and charges at Hiashi, intent on plowing through and killing him. He didn't even care of the innocents that would have gotten caught in the attack. All that mattered was Hiashi's death. Suddenly, a boxy mass of black stone suddenly materialized and crushed down upon the back of the bird-like being. The block weighed heavily before Condor spun around, allowing the Big Drop virus to smash down onto a nearby tree inches from the wall. Said virus vanished leaving behind the destroyed remains of the tree.

"You big badass bird, why not fight me!" Naruto shouted, although he wondered who had summoned that stone virus.

"What the hell is that idiot thinking?" Ino hissed, seeing now that Neji had seemingly transformed with that ghost bird thingy.

**_They may have questions but you'll have no other choice. Do it._**

Condor Geograph shrieks his bird cry again, and floats around to face the boy.

"I almost forgot about you... a dead last like you will never understand the pain I'm going through. Your death will prove you can never go against fate. I'll kill anyone who stops me!"

"Oh yeah?" the marks on his arm begin to glow, "Then I got just one thing to say: Denpa Henkan! Uzumaki Naruto! On Air!"

Another brilliant flash emerges, only this time it came from Naruto, once again blinding the vision of every human. And it was quick, as a fox-shaped entity had split from Naruto. When the light had faded, silence once again gripped everybody. Sarutobi even shot out of his seat, obviously in shock at what happened, or for that matter, what Naruto now "resembled". Side by side, Naruto and Pyrus stare down the giant Denpa-Transformed Neji, influenced by the sweet whispers of power from Condor.

Naruto's friends all gaped. They were there when Chōji had seemingly been seduced by some evil spirit that tricked him into giving him power for being a host. And Chōji was clenching his hands. He finally saw what he had been doing and managed to break the bond, thus allowing the two fox-like heroes kill the spirit. To them, for the people there at the Akimichi restaurant that day... it was now revealed the two foxes were Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto, the considered dead-last of the Academy despite his 49 point grade final. However, no one even knew about Pyrus...

Condor flew off, raced back around, releasing a loud cry of anger, seeing Uzumaki with a new power. This was the start of the Wave Battle. Ports opened and Condor Geograph released a wave of rockets, while through summons, Condor Jets fly kamikaze at the two. Pyrus and Naruto both sway to evade the oncoming attacks, but Condor Geograph had a great advantage with his power of flight.

"Let's use the new Battle Cards we collected a month ago," Pyrus yelled at Naruto, "Predation! Condor!"

"Right behind you, Pyrus! Predation! Condor!"

In waves of data, two yellow bird-like viruses appear. The Fishy viruses rocket to life as soon as they jumped on. Now everyone craned their heads as Gemini Kitsune fly into the skies high above Konoha. Meeting them there, Condor Geograph cries, releasing a large beam of green energy that cuts through the clouds. They maneuvered to avoid the attack, shooting down the missiles it also fired.

"Predation! Scythe2!"

Naruto summons a scythe, and flung it at Condor, creating a cutting whirlwind of energy to briefly surround the angry transformed Hyuuga. Condor roars and his thrusters explode into hyper drive as he flies away, only to make a quick turnabout and races back with a thundering boom. Neji had broken the sound barrier. And racing behind were a horde of missiles. The shockwave of air racing past them left them disoriented. But the missiles fast approached so they abandoned virus. The missiles impact and deleted the Fishy viruses while lingering missiles would eventually fall and smash into the ground, causing large explosions; one of the missiles had impacted one of the few fūinjutsu sites and killed the Oto-nin distracted by the giant bird monster that appeared above Konoha. Now free-falling from a height of one hundred stories, Condor came back, firing a triple beam of energy. Both brace the damage of the attack.

"Gemini Pyro Twister!" They had fallen together close to combine, and attack. Condor shrieks as the flames heavily damaged him.

"He's a Wood-Element. So we'll use our fire arsenal on him. Predation! Condor!" Naruto followed after Pyrus, as the two continue to free-fall, but on another Fishy set.

Condor Geograph stopped his spiral to douse the fire, before angrily taking after them, firing several machine gun blasts. Of course, they weren't bullets, but surprisingly kunai. The civilians ran for cover inside the building of the arena when one got struck in the head by a shot kunai. They split and fly in opposite directions before coming back, armed with their Blaze Cutters. With a cutting chop as they flew underneath, they damaged Condor Geograph's wing cannons, causing them to explode.

"It's too dangerous here! Let's lead him out of the village and fast!"

"Hokage Mountain! It's nothing but woodland and rock there!" Naruto told Pyrus over the roar of the winds.

They change direction, and flew across the village, but now heading towards the mountain. Condor followed suit, not giving up with his kunai machine gun.

Sarutobi saw this from his position.

"ANBU! Follow after Naruto, but do not interfere... I want him in my office after the Chūnin Exams, however. Go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The ANBU vanish, leaving him alone with the Raikage, and the Kazekage.

"Sarutobi, just what the hell's going on?" the Raikage questioned.

"If only I knew, but I hope Naruto explains... he seems to know more than he reveals."

The dark-skinned man simply nodded and left it alone.

Everyone at the Academy were glued to the TV screens, and the Konohamaru Corp. were giddy with amazement what their boss could do; which was transform into some super awesome hero ninja. In fact, because this match was televised, people everywhere whom had televisions saw this event.

"Gemini Pyro Twister!" The twin attack breaks through a missile barrage before their rides got deleted. Condor however was getting angry that the "dead last" was denying him victory.

They finally managed to outmaneuver the bird, and swerve around. With timed kicks, their rides shoot off and impact Condor hard making it squawk with pain. Now on top the Hokage Monument, they were free to attack. Condor returns, releasing his beam attack but they dodged the attack with a quick dash.

Naruto opens fire with a charged shot, before Pyrus manages to nail it with a spinning Scythe 2 card. The attack was timed, interrupting its prepared energy charge-up. Pyrus smiles ruefully when a Counter Card flashes upon her visor.

"Back up Naruto!"

Naruto unleashes another charged shot, and then somersaults high into the air moving back, as Pyrus lets out a roar. "ATOMIC BLAZER!" She unleashes a torrent of flames, bathing Condor. The bird was shrieking with pain as his type weakness dealt double the damage to his overall health. Low on health, and with another crow, he fires another laser attack before flying off. But as soon as he got his distance he came right back around, and everyone at the Arena screamed as he prepared to sonic boom again. This time, his attack was coming towards THEM!

Naruto however wouldn't let that happen again as he was charging up power into his buster gun.

"Hit him now Naruto!"

"Smile you son of a bitch! Hollow Fox Cannon!"

Naruto released a powerful blast of energy using a bigger-formed gun arm, and his tails as a gathering source. The beam cuts through the air with its black and white coloring, and struck Neji just as he prepared to boost. He rushed right through the attack, the off-aim perfectly hitting target and exploding as it also deleted the rest of the missiles before any collateral damage could be dealt against Konoha. His wings were crippled as explosions rips through his armoring. Condor Geograph cries out in pain.

"Nooo! How could you do this to me? I was going to have my revenge for my father!"

Gemini Kitsune ran as fast as they could back to the Arena in as Condor crash-landed into the Arena's battleground. A blinding flash of light erupted from Condor Geograph as the explosions soon ceased. And when everyone could see again, Neji lay there battered, bruised, pride broken. His hitai-ate was also on the ground broken in half revealing his forehead. Due to his fusion with the Condor EM Life Form, his seal on his forehead had shattered, but now no longer fused, it left him with another; Condor's mark.

_"Hm... well, this was disappointing. I expected more."_

Naruto and Pyrus train their busters, trying to pinpoint the source when they hear the sound of a cape fluttering in the wind. They look towards the source and found it. On top of the monitor on the north side of the arena was a person. His body was covered by a navy blue suit, with lighter blue stripes down halfway the hips and side of the body. A bit of lighter blue armor protects his upper body, a metal version of a formal shirt collar on the top, and shoulders guarded by small navy globe-shaped pads. Similar slimmed armor protects the arms with a white collar around the wrist, with silver gray gloves, and a yellow spiked elbow guard. Matching armor forms his boots that have a sharpened point with silver shin guards, and similar yellow knee pads. Connected to the metal collar was a large navy cape, which was lined with a crimson color within. Only his nose and lower face is exposed which is an olive green pigmentation. His eyes are orange, and he wore a white metal cowl-like mask, held in place by his rounded ear guards. His hair was wild and bright yellow, with the appearance of a person who comically survived being electrocuted. He carried with him a metal cornflower blue cane that have a hidden sharp blade side, and topped with a leaf-styled ornament with a sharp blade along the edges. Topping his head was a metal top hat with a round gold insignia that looks like hollow eyes and a phantom-eques smile.

"Very disappointed at the results, but then again... he fused with a weakling. The boy's rage and darkness in his heart wasn't enough to fully utilize Condor's power."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled.

The man smiled.

"Me? My name is Phantom Black," the masked assailant introduces himself with a laugh and a sweeping bow, before vanishing instantly only to emerge in front of them. The two foxes backed up, but kept their busters sole on him.

"Now, I'm not here to fight... at least not yet. But I will say this: You are too weak, Naruto. Even if you have the leader of the Admins, you'll never be strong enough to stop me!"

Naruto had enough of his taunts and fires his charged energy blast but Phantom Black swung his cane and deflected the energy blast right towards a random audience member. Only with quick intervention by Gai was that person saved but the man suffered terrible burns for using his body as a shield.

"Too quick to anger, too. Oh, now I know you're nothing but a worthless boy playing ninja hero." His laughs were cruel.

He vanishes in a puff of black smoke.

_"I guess I should disappear soon and rework my plots. But don't think I'm going to give up. You see... once I delete you and the other Admin, I'll be able to access that great power sealed away in that little satellite orbiting the planet. I'll become a god... and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"_

His laughs echoed but they soon faded. Gemini Kitsune lowered their guns, aware of the many eyes staring at the duo.

The great secret was out now...

* * *

**This was an old scene from the current story Ryuusei no Naruto, which I should really update again soon. The reason for this is because I am recycling the chapters this scene is from and rewriting the fight with fresher content and better battle-type descriptions instead of bum rushing it. So... yeah, there's my take for the Starforce series of the Megaman franchise.**

**Now to rewrite the scenes in the original document and make it sound a hell of a lot better.** D:**  
**


	11. My name is DARK LORD Naruto, peasant

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

**Special Note:** This story shall be labeled as COMPLETE until the completion of thirty chapters, but beyond that shall be open for future updates. It is similar in (faux-completed) style to the story Why Kakashi Should Never Read Out Loud by lord of the land of fire.

* * *

**My name is DARK LORD Naruto, peasant...**

Everybody was waiting for five minutes, but Neji's opponent, Naruto, did not show up.

"He's smart not to show up. I would have crushed him," Neji arrogantly stated, glaring at Genma.

The man sighed. Five minutes. He was being lenient.

"Very well... since Hyuuga Neji's opponent failed to show up, the winner by default-"

_"Ku ku ku... how interesting to dismiss me so casually... to believe you actually have the power to defeat me."_

He walks up behind the Hokage, and both Sarutobi and the Kazekage nearly jumped. But both men saw Naruto looked VERY different.

"Fool... you believe me to be scared of you? Foolish. I was merely running late, so you'll have to excuse me for wanting to appear... fabulously stylish."

In another shocker, Naruto vanishes in a manner of Shunshin no one's seen before. Neji jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and had swiped, but Naruto had again reappeared out of his way. What was stranger was the manner of his Shunshin: golden diamond-shaped things that appear about his being with a strange chlang-like sound. That's as close as anybody would identify the sound. To say Naruto had the looks of a metrosexual was pushing it. To Hinata her boy toy looked drop-dead hot and spicy in those... clothes... if one can call them such.

Tight fitting white spandex pants that even covers the whole of his feet, and a white fitting shirt is his clothes of choice. The diamond cutouts on part of the outfit revealed his skin underneath; they were over the front of the pant legs, and he had a triangle-shaped cut in the front of his shirt to show his tight washboard lower abs. He also donned a dazzling red cape or short mantle that is a split tail to the sides with short cut from the front, held by a gold chain around the front with two gold buttons on each side of the connecting chain. The collar was a flashy uplift from behind, and the inner of the cape is a checkerboard diamond black and gold yellow. And the hair seemingly had grown out in the one month break for training and styled so that only the leftmost side of his face is obscured by his new dreadlocks of sun-kissed hair with shiny silver streaks. A gold sash is worn around his waist with a large orange diamond jewel clasp over the right hip, along with a gold band on the right bicep, blue diamond earrings, and white gloves with the same diamond cutout motif up to the elbows.

"I found a weapon deep in the woods after I had fallen into a black portal... from the weapon I heard his voice. He would grant me power... in exchange of servitude to him. Long after he was lost when his former master was defeated by the Hero from the Skies, he remained forgotten for centuries. But... now I can see that through him I will never get what I desire most in the world: recognition. But under the tutelage of Lord Ghirahim, once the weapon of Master Demise, I'll get my recognition in my own way..."

He spreads his arms in dramatic manner as the cape dissolves into diamonds and evaporates like rice paper in water, revealing his shirt was a one sleeve over the left, has another diamond cutout over the sternum, exposed a portion of his right shoulder, and was as form-fitting as his spandex pants. Suddenly he vanishes with a snap of his fingers and a dissolving of gold diamonds.

"So rigid, Neji... do you ever relax?" Naruto casually questions, leaning against him from behind. Again Neji was spooked and struck out, but all he struck were dissolving diamonds.

"Stop that!" Neji yelled.

The fabulously-dressed Nin scoffed. "So rude," Naruto countered. Genma cleared his throat, loudly. Naruto then remembered he was sitting on the man's shoulders. He vanished in a blaze of diamonds and reappeared in the center of the field.

"The first round of the Chūnin Exams, Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji: Hajime!" Genma shouted before appearing in the booth off the field.

"Well... let say you try and defeat me... that is if you can get past your blindness." He then flickers his only exposed eye off to the side. "And its DARK LORD Naruto, peasant," he adds, mainly sending the retort at Genma.

"Fool! You'll still fall to my powerful bloodline," Neji retorted angrily.

"Now you sound like GAYchiha... gross," Naruto says with a sliver of disgust in his voice.

That made Neji mad who charges in with the strike to the heart. Naruto leaps impossibly high with an acrobatic flip at the end and lands far away.

"Fast, but not for the likes of I," he stated, having drawn a fan from out of nowhere and snapped it open. It had the diamond motif of gold and red. Fluttering it for a quick moment, he snaps it shut, loudly, before generating in bursts of what resembled red lightning spinning glowing kunai. They spun in a helix formation around Naruto who calmly walks back towards Neji, right hand positioned out in a strange position condone to the middle area of his body.

Neji drew the kunai he had on his person and threw them. But in an instant, Naruto's own flying kunai summons shoot forward with a strange electronic-like buzz, intercepting the thrown kunai. With a flick of his hand the rest shoot out in random directions. Many people in the audience dove when the kunai flew at them. Naruto paid no attention when one of the Daimyō had to be saved by his own guard via a shield. Neji charged in fast with a spare kunai but to his shock Naruto caught the swing... with his index and thumb. A swift kick to the midsection and he was disarmed as Naruto leaps back.

"Huh..." With a swing, the metal grew into an oddly-warped saber. "Not like Ghirahim's original but..."

He had no time to talk when he was struck in his distraction by several pressure shots. His right arm felt numb, but Neji stared as Naruto still moved the limb.

"I am so glad I allowed Ghirahim to change my molecular structure..."

"How? I hit your tenketsu! You shouldn't be moving!"

"Oh? That. Well it's quite simple... I now have what people refer to as **Kōton** (鋼遁, Steel Release) now."

With that, he warps before Neji and slugs him hard in the stomach, making the boy spit blood. Summoning Ghirahim in his saber form he slices and cuts at the Hyuuga with triumphant yells. He jumps with a knee strike breaking his jaw before spinning about, clocking him with a hard kick. Throwing his blade, it morphs and transforms into Ghirahim who strikes with summoned energy daggers piercing the shoulders, knees, and hands. Genma saw this and decided t intervene had Naruto not strike him down in the crotch with his dagger summoning technique.

In a warp, he abducted Hinata from the stands before returning to the battlefield, where Ghirahim now had Neji imprisoned with energy bands. ANBU charge in on the Hokage's demand but a large yellow black barrier suddenly appeared with a heavy hum, shocking many of the ANBU with electricity.

"Don't fear me, Hinata... I'm still the same Naruto... I've simply gained a better power that for once is actually helping me exist pas the hatred of the village."

Naruto's exposed areas of his skin shift, soon turning into a black metallic tint. His hair now changed to a blinding white (the silver streaks are still noticeable if seen in the right reflection of light), and his once beautiful blue eyes now are solid masses of goldenrod. The powerful barrier of yellow and black energy that surrounded Naruto and the abducted Hinata remained strong against jutsus being thrown at it in any and all attempts to break in. Many shinobi from Konoha tried to get past the barrier but couldn't, and those whom attempted to use Doton jutsu to dig under the barrier were met with the same electrifying resistance (just hidden under the dirt).

"**Kōton: Fu Shintō-sei no Āmā** (Steel Release: Impervious Armour)... the perfect defense for one who can now become the perfect weapon."

Neji was paralyzed by Ghirahim who had formed from Naruto's saber. Said Hyuuga was furiously trying to escape but the yellow black bands kept him from making any movement.

"Princess..." Naruto whispers into Hinata's ear, holding her gingerly, "You wish to be strong, do you? You want to break through your insecurities... to break those who demean you... whom put you down, treat you like trash... you want to rid of all of the evil around you. All you have to do... to be free of everything holding you down like a caged bird..."

He places his hand over Hinata's own.

"Take me... and wield me... and I can guide you to your own inner power that they consciously want to stomp down and keep under their oppression, like your worthless father."

His hand slips into her palm, and he glows, transforming into a spiked saber of black and orange with silver traces, complete with elegant hilt, pommel, and guard. On one side of the blade, the orange gem that was on Naruto's outfit was now adorned on the weapon itself.

"My father hates me... no one ever desires to know the real me... perverts hound for me only because of my name... yes..."

A hint of a craze lifted her lips, as the grip on Naruto's weapon form tightens. Ghirahim smiles sweetly; Naruto has acquired his Princess at long last...

"They put me down, threaten me with pain, torment me, and call me a failure... no more..."

Hinata slowly closes the distance as Ghirahim moves out of her path, leaving her cousin to his fate.

"You should have truly killed me a month ago... this is your mistake for not doing so. A strike to the heart you gave me, I return!"

And she plunges Naruto through Neji's heart.

At this exact moment in time, the devil's deal was signed.

The world's fate was sealed.

* * *

**Yes... Ghirahim's the star of the show** (alongside Naruto)** for this chapter! You just mad 'cuz he so fabulous!**

**Now... I've finally decided to... make this a multi-chapter oneshot collection and altered the summary. For now, I'm plugging this down as "COMPLETED"; but completed doesn't mean I am done. If I ever get a new idea for a variant, you'll see this get upgraded. It's just like that one story** Why Kakashi Should Never Read Out Loud **by** lord of the land of fire**; you believe it's finished but the author when he gets something written he'll update it** (should check it out because it is soo funny)**. I do plan AND intend to reach the intended thirty chapters, but beyond that... well, if I ever come up with another variant I'll write it up and then post the chapter as an update.  
**

**For now, please review, support this story, favorite it... do whatever. Got a request for something as a crossover specification let me know in either a review or a Private Message.  
**

**Also... Ghirahim's so fabulous~** 8D


	12. Hidden Senju Genealogy

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**Hidden Senju Genealogy**

Naruto had enough of Neji's little spin-y jutsu, therefore he shifts through several seals. On the last seal he slams his chakra-laced hands into the ground. A small quake occurred before the ground explodes with tendrils of wood from under Neji. With quick effectiveness Naruto had destroyed the Hyuuga Clan's so-called perfect jutsu... with the Mokuton. Ensnared and trapped, Neji struggled to get himself free from this sudden turn of events, but the pain increased as the wood vines tighten their embrace around his wrists, ankles, and waist.

"How... that... how does he know...?"

"That is the Shodai Hokage's bloodline," Gai muttered, amazed at the display of ability.

Asuma's cigarette had fallen from his open mouth.

Naruto glares down Neji as unbeknownst to him his brilliant blue eyes had shifted to the shade of pure emerald.

"You've proven to have good defense and even claimed your clan has a jutsu that is said to be impenetrable... but everything has a weakness. Your eyes, your little heaven spin technique, and especially your pride."

More wood tentacles grow from the ground at the wave of his chakra-laced hands, before whipping at him harshly, breaking not only his sin, but also ripping and tearing at his clothing.

"You dared to murder a fellow Konoha shinobi, even in front of the eyes of YOUR Hokage. The old man may have his hands tied by the greedy bastards on the so-called Honorable Council, but I say an eye for an eye..."

One wood tentacle moves before Neji, and straightened up with a very sharp point.

"A strike to the heart, I return!"

"STOP!" Genma yells, grabbing Naruto's wrist tightly.

His green eyes turn their sharp cold look towards the Jōnin, and Genma nearly flinched seeing that look on the boy's face.

"Your opponent is immobilized and cannot continue the match. Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced.

Naruto wretches his wrist free from Genma, before glancing at Neji. With a subtle gesture of his fingers the wooden spear shoots forward anyway, but instead of striking his torso, it struck his hitai-ate, tearing the cloth from the teen's forehead before it's crushed like a boa around prey.

"As far as I'm concerned, to me, you are not fit to wear the village symbol."

The wood disentangles and the Hyuuga branch cadet is unceremoniously dropped to the floor followed by his crushed hitai-ate. Among a silent hush, Naruto swiftly retreats off the field and towards the stands away from his peers. He was given strange looks however he ignored them. However, the only person who was brave enough to get up and sit next to him... was Hinata.


	13. Naruto Uzumaki, Nibantai Third Seat

**Naruto's Various Chūnin Selection Exams Finals**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the author and creator of the popular manga and anime **Naruto**, and has ownership of all official characters, ideas, countries, backgrounds, etcetera from the series. Anything else that pops up that's not original or is simply cameo I do not own, that includes crossover cameos, fictional cameos, celebrity cameos, and real-world cameos. All I own in this are the story's originality and plot, the ideas that may appear to not make it full-time on its own, any and all of my Original Characters both with background and of filler purposes, original jutsu, techniques, and original countries and locations to expand the horizon within the Naruto world.

**Author's Note:** This came to me after discovering the many different Naruto stories out there that go through their own Chūnin Selection Exams. Each one vastly differs from the rest, and others have a crossover flavor. This is MY version of Naruto's Chūnin Selection Exams Finals... against mostly Neji in different mannerisms. Each one can be considered its own separate little story, exploring the different sides of Naruto in my list of favorites and few chosen selections recommended by friends and fans of my works. Beware however that some of them will sound like crack.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki, Nibantai Third Seat**

Kakashi told Naruto Sasuke's opponent was powerful and was imbued the power of the Hyuuga bloodline. Naruto's opponent was Sabaku no Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of Sunagakure. Kakashi knew well that Naruto was a good ninja, but against Gaara he simply wouldn't make it, and dumped him with a certain closet-pervert who was the tutor of Konohamaru. Said close-perv did not bother to help Kakashi in his request and Naruto was left abandoned.

Instead of being upset about it, Naruto instead turned his own back on Kakashi, the hypocrite that he is. Wasn't it that he who abandons his team mates are trash? At this point, Naruto saw his now former sensei as trash. He didn't wish to associate himself with a hypocrite Jōnin-sensei, or be team mates with an abusive pink-haired bitch and a moody little emo who got everything handed to him on a gold platter and was worshipped simply for being a survivor of his psycho brother's killing spree.

He's finally reached his limit of tolerance...

**_Naruto, why must you remain here?_**

_Because I was ordered to, Kurohime... but soon my assignment will end and then I can abandon this place and return back to the Nibantai_ (二番隊, Second Division)_ and reclaim my Third Seat._

Not that anybody knew, but Naruto has been dead for quite some time now. On an official reason, he had died when he was five years old. His soul was taken by a Shinigami that felt his power in this otherwise closed-off boundary. For the next five hundred years, Naruto trained to become a Shinigami, his once burdened soul chained by the demon soul destroyed by his surfacing Zanpakutō spirit (the Kyuubi's death also would forever prevent the resurrection of the Juubi).

And then, as he enjoyed the next several years under the third seat of the Nibantai, his old world ripped a power pulse in the fracture. It was also attracting many Hollows, becoming a Hollow hotspot. Since he was originally from this world, he was specifically chosen to return. So, with a specifically-used Kido that had altered time and history in that world Naruto was never dead, just "missing". But he also had to deal with growing up in a specially-made Gigai that aged while he was in it, to accompany his "living growth".

**_Don't forget Naruto. The reason for this destructive power is coming from world traits that would affect the Seireitei and the real world of the living... you can't leave until Gaara's dead, along with Orochimaru and the mass that is attracting the hollows._**

_I just feel bad that the other Jinchuuriki had to die because their sealed demons would transform them into Adjuchas Hollows the more they augment their prisoners' strengths._

Naruto in his Shinigami form hunted down the Jinchuuriki during the period of his supposed "missing status" (before he was found by Konoha-nins that followed the Third Hokage's words to the letter), killed them, and then made sure their demons were exorcised and banished into hell so they wouldn't return as powerful Adjuchas Hollows...

**_But if they become something just as dangerous as the Arrancars of Aizen's damnable war... it would spell disaster for everyone involved._**

Or worse, return as Vasto Lorde-class or even (god forbid) Arrancars, as Kurohime stated. She then closes her thoughts. The eternally sixteen year old Naruto (in the faux body of a thirteen year old) understood however what his soul partner meant.

"I miss Suì-Fēng... rather be with my Little Bee than this dump of a village," he whispers to himself, unaware he was overheard by Kabuto hiding in the shadows of a nearby alley.

The teenager vanished in a blur believing he was alone and no one would see him perform Shunpo. Kabuto saw all that, and left to report what he saw to his master Orochimaru.

It was no secret to those specifically about what Jinchuuriki really meant to the villages whom have them. In the years since Naruto's "disappearance" and the deaths of most Jinchuuriki, these events were causing problems for many people involved in hidden agendas and plots of world domination (Tobi and the Mugen Tsukuyomi jutsu, Danzo and his plans of acquiring all nine "weapons of mass destruction" to control Konoha and dominate all other countries with sheer brutality, upsetting Orochimaru due to the many background distractions).

As of today, only two Jinchuuriki were still alive not yet targeted by what the Bingo Books are calling "The Weapon Killer": Uzumaki Naruto (who nobody knows that he fits the Weapon Killer profile) and Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure no Sato. No one of the younger generations within Konoha knew what Naruto was (or used to be until his first death), but that was soon going to change completely. In about a week, Naruto was going to finally return home once he finished his assignment: Kill Gaara, Orochimaru, and the Hollow Bait Force (as the teen coined the incident).

=0=0=

In another world, Naruto would be stupid, have ADD, and have the greatest luck in the world by defeating Hyuuga Neji. But in this one, Neji won because Sasuke was late (as usual, blame Kakashi), and this pissed off many Uchiha worshippers. They would have waited more had the Fire Daimyō demand action be taken under threat of cutting funding to an ignorant village that kisses the ass of some lucky survivor of a massacre (the man had said these words and earned the wrath of the more fanatic Uchiha worshippers thus leading to arrests by his guards and subsequently embarrassing the village as a whole). Kankurō forfeited to Shino (causing more boos and this time throw rotted foods at the puppet user), and Shikamaru forfeited after making Temari run for her money with the "I'm out of chakra" excuse. Lazy moron...

And thus the match that half the people expected to see end on a horrible one-side finally emerged: Naruto versus Gaara. Gaara arrived down to the arena grounds waiting to spill his enemy's blood and devour the flesh into his tainted sand. His eyes stare as a large whirlwind of smoke and leaves exploded in the center. He waited for the wind to die down... instead of Naruto, it was Sasuke looking like a badass MOFO and Kakashi, back to back. More boos. After a short incident (involving an angry Hokage, a mouthy Uchiha when he discovered he was disqualified, and said angry Hokage giving Sasuke the bitch-slap of the century) Naruto walked through the arena doors, clad in his Shinigami wardrobe. He had destroyed his Gigai in secret, thus to the many masses was now looking much older to many eyes.

"Sorry I'm late... I suffered a sudden growth spurt and it was painful as hell, and because my old clothes literally ripped to shreds by my sudden growth I had to go into town naked and buy some new clothes. On my way back here I ran into a cute girl who was masturbating by the open window and well... she invited me in for a ten minute quickie. For making her experience heaven she gave me this nice looking sword and told me to come back again soon... emphases on come."

Gai directed a glare at Kakashi, who was looking real perplexed at the moment.

_That's my shtick,_ he thought.

Many of Naruto's so-called friends couldn't believe what they heard but their eyes didn't deceive them. And Hinata's eyes confirmed that who they saw really was Naruto; the same Naruto who defeated Kiba with a fart to the face during the prelims. Gaara simply glares, eluding some killing intent.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as a taunt. "Wow... you're a grumpy little boy, aren't ya oh sleepless one?"

"Start the match so I can kill him," Gaara muttered quietly.

Naruto smiled.

Genma shrugged, seeing the hitai-ates and started the match before vanishing back to the stands.

"I'll feed on your blood, for mother," Gaara told Naruto.

Naruto's smile turns into a grin.

"I doubt it." He reaches up and yanks off his hitai-ate, before crushing it in his hand. All Konoha-nins seeing that act gaped. "But if I am to fight you Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki of the One-tailed Demon, then I'm going to fight you under my true colors! I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Nibantai! And I am what the BINGO Books referred to as The Weapon Killer!"

Drawing Kurohime, he vanishes in a Shunpo, only to appear before a shocked Gaara and strike him across the neck. Sand prevented this action but just barely; it retaliated forcing Naruto to Shunpo again to avoid the tendrils of sharp sand-like tentacles. Naruto ignored everything. After this mission, he can go home, forget about this old life of his, and once again hold Suì-Fēng in his arms and give her soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. His exclamation shocked the village, Sarutobi's hand nearly buckled the wood railing of his seat, and behind the hat veil Orochimaru in the Kazekage's face widen considerably. The more hardened ninja veterans of Konoha however had other thoughts. When you declare yourself a person fighting for someone else it was a direct insult; Naruto declaring he was fighting under his "true colors" meant two things in a primary sense: traitor, betrayer.

The sand was powerful under Gaara's might, influenced heavily by the hollow-like demon sealed in his body, but Kurohime was breaking through his defenses.

"Bakudō #1: Sai!"

The sand absorbed the spell, forcing Naruto to evade the spikes of sand again, slicing and cutting through like hot knives through sticks of butter.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!"

Naruto fires a ball of red flame, which glasses the impacted zone of Gaara's sand defense. Taking advantage of Gaara's stunned reaction, he Shunpo's forward, and cleaves. The first real cut on Gaara was sealed; Naruto's slash went across the right eye and down the cheek bone ending with a smaller cut into the shoulder. The scream of pain and insanity echoed in the arena, as Naruto simply points his finger aimed for his right shoulder.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai."

A beam of lightning ignites and blasts from his finger and through the flesh, destroying the shoulder and creating a fist-sized gaping hole through the seared wound. It was too much as a blanket of demonic energy pours out like a broken faucet pushing Naruto back like a buffeting force. Orochimaru growled, both angry at what was happening and with salivating glee at the strange and powerful jutsu the Jinchuuriki boy was using; but mostly he was angry at his plans going to crap. It was too soon, but he called for the invasion anyway and kidnaps Sarutobi under a rain of glowing feathers. As Gaara screamed and yelled, Naruto vanished in a Shunpo as hidden shinobi of Suna and Oto burst through and attacked Konoha, just as a powerful barrier of purple surrounded the roof of a nearby building.

"Well, well, well... to think little Naruto isn't what he was," the Kazekage chuckles evilly.

"True," said a voice behind the Hokage. Sarutobi turned around and jumped back as Naruto stood there. Orochimaru glares, before tearing off the Kazekage's face revealing his pale skin and golden eyes. "So, I have a question snake: how many people in this world whom had hidden agendas did I screw up by killing the Jinchuuriki in the Elemental Nations?"

A loud cry is heard as sand builds up in the arena. Naruto ignored the emergence of Shukaku, content with first standing off against the Snake Sannin.

"So, you're not all that there is to be, Naruto-kun. Was everything you displayed a mask? To hide your true intelligence? Was it because of your life, your childhood? Konoha hurt you greatly if I recall because your tenant is the reason for their pain and loss."

"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!" Naruto replied, thrusting light at Orochimaru. Six beams of light explode from his midsection, and the Snake Sannin discovered to his increasing horror he couldn't move an inch.

Sarutobi stared. Naruto was vastly different. The words still echoed in his heart; Naruto saying h was fighting under his true colors. And the crushing of his hitai-ate was in memory too. "What? What jutsu is this? What did you do?" He had summoned the Monkey King and it transformed into his staff weapon. If Naruto worked for a different village he would have to take him out.

"Yeah, you (bleep)! What the (bleep) did you (bleep)ing do you (bleep, bleep bleeeeep bleep, bleeeeeeeeep)!" cried a mouthy redhead.

"Stand aside old man if you don't want to die. I'm finishing the job you never did several years ago," Naruto coldly told Sarutobi, glaring from him to the attempting-to-struggle Orochimaru, "and then Gaara will be the last to take care of."

Shukaku (Naruto could sense the power rivaled that of a mid-class Menos) was rampaging in the village now, having taken full control of his jailor's body and destroying everything in sight with wind jutsu. ANBU were torn from wanting to save their leader, to going to fight the demon rampaging in their village.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll send the dead souls to the afterlife when I'm done with you. _Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!_ Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi!"

A powerful force of energy unlike anything they ever felt enveloped the roof. A black mass of power warped around, swallowing the Snake Sannin within its eternal darkness before they heard the sounds of slashing swords piercing flesh. The formed black box of unknown energy buckled with spikes protruding from its surface, before Naruto snaps his fingers. The spell was not as powerful as Aizen's use, but for Naruto, it was enough to ensure Orochimaru's death. And the snake indeed was slain on this day when the box vanished in an explosive evaporation revealing his mutilated corpse to the eyes on the roof.

The Sound Four were horrified. Their master was killed.

Sarutobi stared at the untold power... it felt... so alien. Immediately he was defensive as Naruto stared so... apathetically at his old student's dead body.

"If left alone, he would become too much a growing danger. Better to cut the head before the venom could be injected."

The barrier dissolved and the Sound Four fled for their lives, but Naruto captured them with a simple Bakudō spell (Sai). He Shunpo's away, and in the path of Hinata as he deflects the wind jutsu away with another Bakudō spell (which was sent to the mountain destroying the faces on the surface).

"Tim to get serious with you, demon..." Naruto draws his Zanpakutō forth, and holds it level, "Keihai Desaisei (軽灰で再生, Rebirth by Light Ash), Kurohime (黒姫, Black Princess)!" Uzumaki Naruto invokes his Shikai (Initial Release).

A powerful explosion ripples from him as Hinata backed away fast and into Kurenai, Gai, and Kakashi who just arrived along with several other Jōnin and ANBU. The nodaichi grasped tightly begins to fade into a pure black light, before an aura of blood red-orange shatters the blade like water. It whips and swirls, almost globular-like encasing Naruto's entire right forearm and a smaller one around Naruto's left hand. And when the spheres suddenly shatter like glass, Naruto hears the gasps behind him. The transformed state of the weapon resembled Kyuubi's entire head, but nine small fox-like tails sprouted from around the weapon's back end around the paw-shaped elbow guard. Three rib-like bones but made of gold metal cross around the inside area of the buster-shaped weapon, ending with three short spines on the side of the arm. His left hand was glad with a black glove five inches past the wrist, and was tipped with silver fox claws with gold diamond-like points over his knuckles. The glove's guard was made of plated metal.

Shukaku roars but Naruto unleashes a beam of red light, immobilizing the transformed Jinchuuriki. Naruto leaps into the air and "stands" on solid air as he channels more reiryoku to his next spell.

"Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku!"

He throws a glowing reshi chain of light forward, wrapping it around the Shukaku like a whip grappling a person. Releasing his hold on the formed energy chain, Naruto moves off to one side, aiming for a less dangerous aim that would inflict less injury to any living people. A ball of spirit energy forms at the mouth of his buster as the Shukaku struggles to free itself, roaring and smashing its tail wildly into the ground and destroying buildings behind it.

A heavy force is felt all of a sudden, and he immediately flickers away as a curved dagger missed its target. Naruto reappeared and glared. THIS was the source of the Hollow forces being attracted like moths to fire. He noticed, with a sad look, the old man Hokage panting and appearing strained; he was the source for the dark malevolent force suddenly appearing armed with the dagger.

**"Well, it is you... the child of the man who foolishly believed me to be god when I was summoned by his power. The old human summoned me to devour your soul and the soul of the demon tanuki... I will enjoy this. Tremble before me."**

Naruto lifts his gun and fires, burning the so-called God of Death in the mask... face... thing... the cry of pain echoed.

"You are nothing more than a Hollow... how you fooled these humans into believing you a god is beyond my understanding, but I was ordered to destroy the source of the Hollow infestation and attraction. That would be you."

A snap is heard and both Shinigami and Hollow see Shukaku had broken free from the double Bakudō spells. Shukaku roars, as he forms a ball of black with collimating orbs of red, purple, and blue. Bijuu-dama... Naruto glares. A high-level Hollow and a demon hollow hybrid. Bad news, indeed...

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled, backing up slightly. "BANKAI!"

His spiritual pressure increased, weighing down every human in the village (both Konoha and the enemy invaders) as Naruto's Zanpakutō fused with him. He was now clad in armor that fused to his costume, with nine fox tails, and a fox-shaped helmet with a half visor shielding his eyes. The Hollow took this advantage and shocked Sarutobi (who could see the "Death God as the summoner) by lashing out at his fellow ninja with its dagger, slaying many souls. Naruto charged forward with a largely-formed reshi blade, piercing the killer in the face.

"BIJUU-DAMA!" Shukaku roars unleashing it with explosive results.

Both the Hollow and Naruto were enclosed in the explosion which spreads out, destroying part of the village, the tower, and destroyed half of the Hokage Monument and killing even more innocent souls of the civilians that had been evacuated to its sheltered bunkers. The "Death God" reappeared with its face mask broken; revealing that under it was a giant hole through the head hidden under the headdress. It reaches up and tears off the broken bone-like mask and tosses it aside revealing the true skeletal-like facial construct fused to the elegant headdress surrounding the hole through its head. Naruto reappeared, gasping for breath. Part of his Bankai armor showed damage but he was still alive.

"A three-sided fight sucks. One is going to want to kill me and the other is insane and wants to kill everything. Need to deal with the weakest demon first..."

He saw all the dead souls lingering in the world of the living and it twisted at his heart. It saddened him that the demon's attack killed many innocent lives (even if half of them were veteran killers in their profession as ninja). No more screwing around; time to destroy the last demon in this pocket world!

"Bakudō #81: Dankū!" Naruto summons the barrier that stopped the hollow's thrown Cero-shaped dagger.

"Basutā ga Shōtotsu!" Naruto charges Shukaku, and grapples with a formed reshi claw. He unleashes a powerful blast at point-blank destroying the sand head. Then, he forms his blade again. "Now time to vanish forever, demon! Yaburu Akatsuki!" He swings the blade generating a carving blade of spirit energy, slicing at the demon's body until he struck the soul within the corrosive aura of demonic energy. Along with Gaara's soul, it was destroyed and the sand lost its shape and collapses with a wave destroying its surroundings. It left him open to a Cero to the back, smashing him through several buildings as the "God of Death" laughs and charges at Naruto armed with another dagger.

"Jūden Shotto!" The hollow is struck by a powerful ball of energy fired from Naruto who reemerges from the Hyuuga Compound he crashed into. The Hollow is repelled, and growls angrily. Naruto simply held out his hand.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" A ball of red energy is launched like a fireball, followed by another, and another, and another. The net two fireballs were larger in a wider array, and blue. In mid-fire he went to a higher incantation: Sōkatsui. But a burst of spirit pressure floored the fireballs, and forced Naruto to fly back from the wave of energy.

**"FOOLISH SHINIGAMI! I WON'T DIE! I WILL REMAIN GOD AND DEVOUR THE FOOLISH WHO SUMMON ME FROM THEIR JUTSU!"**

Naruto charges in yelling as he fires another charged shot attack, which is intercepted by a Cero causing an explosion to blanket the battlefield. Another cero as deflated in the smoke and Sarutobi was caught up in the explosion, killing him and his ANBU guards. Naruto was too busy trying to stay alive, fighting against the dagger-wielding Hollow. The teen grimaced as his reshi sword collided again and again with the cero-made dagger. It was like fighting a Vasto Lorde. The Hollow has the advantage of power and size, but while Naruto was smaller in size compared to the monstrous beast he had the speed to keep up.

"Listen to me mighty voice! Flashing thunder of dragon's soul! Light up the path! The heavens shake with terror! Blue Gem! Electrify! Cannon Flash! Seven Rings! Fluid String! Unleash your cries, and ignite the air with the aura of spirit..." The power build-up was almost... surreal... if anyone saw this. "Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" Naruto ends the incantation with firm dedication.

The result was a tremendous blue glow exploding forth in a beam of spirit and electrical energy. When it struck the hollow, a powerful explosion was left in its wake. The hollow screams as the energy tore through his body and his defenses, wiping him out from existence. The hollow was destroyed, and Konoha was in ruins by the battle. Naruto's mission was done with but he knew he would get an earful for allowing this to grow out of control. Still, he performed Konso on the souls he took, several were destroyed when the more panicky souls destroyed their chains of fate (and had transformed into Hollows). Many souls to his disappointment got cast into hell, and only a short handful of souls were sent to heaven.

He took out the memory device and wiped the memories of what happened from the minds of any survivors, and created new memories. The world forgot in an instant the existence of Naruto Uzumaki or the Uzumaki Clan, Orochimaru nearly succeeded in destroying Konoha but in the end Sarutobi sacrificed his life summoning the Shinigami to both slay the Snake Sannin and the rampaging Jinchuuriki of the One Tail. The Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki as far as the world will remember was an Iwa-nin but the Fourth Hokage killed it at the sacrifice of his life. Mission complete... he returns to the Seireitei and forever disappears from this pocket world of the living...

"NARUTO! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED!"

Apparently they already knew his battle gone out of control with the powerful hollow masquerading as a death god.

"Ow! Suì-Fēng! Let go of my ear!"

Renji was snickering at the sight along with several other Shinigami in the Gotei 13. His angry blushing girlfriend (also his captain) dragged Naruto away to see the Head Captain.

"NO SEX FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

"SUÌ-FĒNG!"

And the laughs by the rest of the Gotei 13 are heard; only Byakuya held his laughs and instead smiles behind his hand.

* * *

**Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō** (飛竜撃賊震天雷炮, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) - For such a high-level kidō spell, officially the real incantation is unknown and in manga and anime it was never spoken. Even for someone of Naruto's skill and caliber, he's not that perfect therefore I created that original incantation that I felt sounded okay enough (if only to make it look like Naruto has knowledge of the spell but not on a flawless execution like Tessai Tsukabishi).


End file.
